


Travel Party

by Catsarethegay



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarethegay/pseuds/Catsarethegay
Summary: Sonya was far too busy wanting to kill her travel party to enjoy the beautiful scenery....Basically"What if Sonya was a were-fox"





	Travel Party

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is going to be very short with a lot of chapter.

**Food for thought**

Sonya was far too busy wanting to kill her travel quality to enjoy the beautiful scenery. She was filled with burning hatred towards Raiden wanting nothing more than to sink her claws and teeth into his neck and taste his blood on her tongue. Sonya shocked even herself with her resentment , the only person she was normally so hateful towards with Kano. In all honesty the only people she cared were was Jackson and his family and reluctantly Johnny, and somewhat Liu Kang. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find herself To even be pleasant to Kitana,Jade,and fucking Raiden (rat bastard) . The two Edenians were far too uppity for her taste.If the fact they acted their shit didn't smell, they being involved with Jax recent capture was more enough than reason to hate the two.

* * *

**Prey **

Sonya wasn't nearly as shocks as she should be when Raiden came back with Kano. The Fucker was desperate for allies whatever promises he made him pretty damn good, well good enough for Kano. He most likely one the Australian over By offering a penny more than Shao Kahn. More unsurprising was Sonya immediately attacking Kano.Clawing the man's face something bloody , fucking it up more than she already did . The sounds of his screams were music to her ears. It took three people to get Sonya off of him and everyone to completely separate her from her pray. Unfortunately raiden had to electrocute,For she refuse to snap out of her blood rage.


End file.
